White Bear Gift
by kawaii kokoro
Summary: Oishi decides to thank Eiji for the cake last time. GP oneshot, White Day Fic, Sequel to Chocolate Cake Love


AN: It would be better if you read 'Chocolate Cake Love' first before this. But, if you didn't, you just have to know that Eiji gave Oishi a chocolate cake he made for Valentine's Day. :)

**White Bear Gift**

"Come on, onii-chan! Hayakun!" **1**

Oishi Syuuichiro sighed as he picked up his pace in an effort to catch up with his younger sister. They were walking in the busy streets of Tokyo in search of a particular craft store. His younger sister heard from her friends of this shop that was selling Do-it-yourself bear sewing kits that were becoming a trend at their school. **2** The younger Oishi has always been fond of handicrafts and since her birthday was coming up, Oishi decided that that would be her present.

The young boy just planned to give his sister the money and let her buy the gift herself but his imouto **3** demanded that he do that himself to make it more personal and special. Being the good older brother that he was (and after being scolded by his mom, who had overheard their conversation, telling him that he should at least put some effort in his younger sister's gift), he agreed to her request thus, bringing them to their current situation.

It has already been around 30 minutes since they've ventured off to look for the small store and Oishi was getting a bit tired. He was about to call out to his younger sister to ask if she _really_ knew where she was going when the young girl suddenly stopped and squealed.

"Here it is, onii-chan!! This is the place!" she said giddily while jumping in place.

The vice-captain gave a small smile as he the pushed the door and ushered his sister inside. "Okay, okay. Now go find what you're looking for so that I could buy it already!"

The younger Oishi excitedly wandered inside the store, bright green eyes taking in everything she saw. Shelves were lined up with yarns and threads of different colors along with cute tiny buttons. There were also displays of laces and ribbons, miniature dolls and figurines, colorful trinkets and more. She stopped as she saw the boxes of bear sewing kits and dragged her brother to the area.

"Hmm… What to choose, what to choose…"

Oishi smiled and watched as his sister closely inspected each and every box before making her selection. After a few minutes, she finally decided on one and presented it to her brother. "Here, oniichan. This is what I want!" she grinned at her brother.

As soon as the raven-haired boy took the box, she took off to look at some cross stitch patterns. "I'm going to look around while you pay for that, okay? Thanks!"

Oishi smiled as he watched her sister browse excitedly. He then turned his attention to the object entrusted to him and took another glance at the other displays. '_Hmm… This bear seems easy enough to make… Maybe I'll make Eiji one as well… After all, I still owe him one for the cake last month…_' the fukubuchou though as he grabbed another box before he headed to the cashier to pay for his items.

After he paid for his purchases and gave the young woman at the counter a polite smile, Oishi called out for her sister and the two Oishis went straight home.

--

"Eiji, stop that! Eiji, stop that!"

Kikumaru Eiji grabbed a small random object and swiftly swung it towards the Eiji household's pet parrot. The object, which happens to be an un-popped corn kernel, missed the bird only by a few centimeters. The colorful bird saw the incoming object and was able to swiftly dodge it, its black eyes following its trajectory before it fell in between the spaces of the cage.

Eiji pouted as he looked, or rather _glared_, at their pet. He has been teaching the parrot some phrases now (like 'Zannen munnen, mata raishu!' or 'Eiji is the best!') but it only blinked blankly at him. Then, one day, her Nee-san scolded him about something he couldn't remember now and the damn bird was able to remember her sister's words! Now, it would just randomly shout "Eiji, stop that!" in her sister's voice making him jumped every now and then!

The tennis acrobat sighed and returned to eating his popcorn and watching TV. His whole family was out – each member has his or her own outing plans, leaving him by himself in their house. At first, this made Eiji ecstatic, having the whole house to himself, and planned to have a movie marathon the whole day. Two and a half movies after, here he was, bored out of his wits.

Eiji continued to stare at the screen (but not really watching it) and popping one popcorn after another (but not really enjoying it) when the doorbell rang.

'_Who could that be?_'

Glad for any distraction now, the red-head quickly went to see who was at the door.

"Oishi!!"

Eiji was surprised to see his doubles partner; nonetheless, he was quite pleased.

"Hey, Eiji!" Oishi greeted with a smile.

The red-head stepped aside to let his friend in. When they reached the living room, Eiji quickly cleared the area of some trash.

"He! Sorry for the mess, nya! My whole family is out and I was just bumming around when you came…" the young acrobat explained while crunching some chocolate wrappers in a ball.

Oishi helped his friend clean by grabbing the empty cans of soda lying around. "It's okay, Eiji. I probably won't be staying long." He paused for a while as walked they walked towards the kitchen to dispose off their trash. After doing so, Oishi continued what he was saying. "I just dropped by to give you this," he handed over a small green paper bag to his partner with a smile.

Eiji stared in surprise at the present being offered to him. He then looked up, his face broke into a big smile. "Wow, Oishi! You shouldn't have!" the red-head said as he took the packet.

Feeling a bit bashful, Oishi placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Well, I wanted to. Think of it as a 'thank you' for the cake last time. Though it's a bit late…" he added with a grin.

The fukubuchou watched as Eiji carefully opened his gift and took out a small white bear. Blue eyes sparkled as it took in the bear plushie. "Wow! Kawaii!"

Oishi smiled at his friend's reaction. "Glad you like it Eiji! I remembered you like bears **4** and decided to make one for you!"

Eiji was too busy examining the bear that it took a while for Oishi's words to register. "Wow… wait, what?! _You_ made this?!"

Oishi felt himself blush under his friend's gaze. "Umm… yes. I bought one for my imouto last week because it was her birthday and well… when I saw it I kinda remembered you and… well, I decided to buy one for you… then I remembered you're not that fond of sewing so I made it myself…" Oishi trailed off, at a lost for words and he also realized that he was kind of rambling on.

Eiji continued to stare at his friend, an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, as a thought came across his mind. Eiji then gave his doubles partner a big smile before he replied.

"Thank you again, nya! I really love it!! And, thank you for returning the favor!!"

Oishi returned his friend's smile, glad that the acrobat really enjoyed his gift. However, he became confused the moment he heard Eiji's last statement. "Eh? Returning the favor?" the fukubuchou cocked his head a bit, eyes clearly showing his puzzlement.

The red-head acrobat grinned as he nodded. "Nya!! It's white day today!!"

Oishi blinked once, then twice. As he realized his friend implication, he felt himself blush.

--

**1** – Hayakun: means 'Hurry up' I believe… Correct me if I'm wrong.

**2 **– Got this from the anime Cardcaptor Sakura. I truly loved the anime and adored the sewing-a-bear-then-giving-it-to-your-loved-one concept!

**3 **– Imouto: means younger sister.

**4 **– I'm not really sure if Eiji likes bears but he does own Daigoro so it is safe to assume that he does, right? :)

AN: I'm still alive. I think. Consider this my "coming out of hibernation" fic. This has been sitting in my computer for years. I planned to post this a month after 'Chocolate cake love' (for White day) but never did because… well, I started my hibernation? ' Actually, I also was not sure if the story I did was appropriate for White day. So, comments such as "This isn't _exactly_ what White day is all about…" is very much welcome, even requests for revision or delete the story altogether! Okay, I'm not sure about the 'revising' part but deleting is relatively easy. '

I really don't like endings so I'm not sure if this fic's is okay. Also, tenses are NOT my friend however nice I am to them. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
